Queen of Chaos
by TheBayMan
Summary: When Zeref and Acnologia meet, a wager is made... Vessel vs vessel! As entertaining as it will be for Zeref and Acnologia to watch, it won't be a good day for Acnologia's Vessel/Slayer, Lucy Heartfilia but it'll be an even worse day for those left behind when Fairy Tail's S-Class exams go sour! Rated M for a reason! OOC [Lucy & Acnologia Pairing] I'll be back soon!
1. CH 1 - The Wager!

**\- When Zeref and Acnologia meet, a wager is made... Vessel vs vessel! As entertaining as it will be for Zeref and Acnologia, it won't be a good day for Acnologia's Vessel/Slayer, Lucy Heartfilia but it'll be an even worse day for those left behind when Fairy Tail's S-Class exams go sour! Rated M for a reason!**

 **Be aware... There will be character deaths in this story! Who, when, where and why the story will dictate! So if I kill your favorite character, oops my bad!**

 **Read and review! Thank you!**

 _ **Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**_

* * *

 **Queen of Chaos  
**

 **The Bay Man**

* * *

As an old woman sat at a large table at the centre of an old guild hall, she sighed as she waited for the children to gather around. They had been hounding her for several hours to tell them a story but she was slowly loosing her patience with the unruly group, who failed to settle-down. Their actions caused her to think back to a time when she was younger and her friends were just as rowdy... She smiled fondly when thinking of those times but there was a period when things weren't so rosy and most certainly weren't worthy of bringing a smile to her face...

...That was nearly sixty years ago and yet it was as vivid as the day it had all started! _...Tenrou Island, the S-Class trials - that was the day the nightmare began!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -The Wager!**

* * *

 _ **Two days before the Tenrou incident...**_

North of Fiore a solemn figure glares out from his cave and laughs... For years he had lounged in his cave enjoying his daily routine of watching the worthless humans scurry from place to place, their dull and boring lives only interrupted by more bouts of monotonous and tedious labours. He could end it all if he so decided but they were bringing him a small degree of pleasure and until the day when that stopped being the case, he would strike and end it all!

 _'Stupid humans!... What a waste of flesh!'_ he thought as he caught sight of a lone cloaked figure in black approaching his cave. "Things may get interesting now!" He mumbled as he raised his head and bared his fangs.

With a low growl, dark transparent tendrils emerge from his back and slowly wrapped their way around his large monstrous form... They squeezed, twisted and contorted his dark-form - crushing it! Bones cracked and blood gushed forth scorching the ground below as his body was slowly reduced to a mere fraction of what it was a moment ago. Through-out the change a loud feral scream pierced the evening sky as the once mighty beast now lay on his hands and knees panting - sweat poured from his brow and pooled below. For now the beast of legends and myths was nothing more than a mere human, albeit an extremely powerful one!

The black mage laughed as he neared the mouth of the cave. "Oh how the mighty have fallen!"

Blood-shot eyes glared up at the dark-haired mage and a evil grin crossed his face. The more he glared at the cocky bastard the more he wanted to rip him apart but now wasn't the time for the mighty Acnologia to act, that time would come soon enough!

"ZEREF!" Acnologia snarled as that name, the mere word itself, seemed to stick to the back of his throat and rolled of his tongue like poison. Oh how he hated that name, the mere mention of the mage Zeref churned his insides into a fiery pit that even _'The Great Igneel'_ wouldn't dare tread. "So what do I owe the pleasure too or are you just slumming!" The beast growled as bile filled his mouth at the mere thought of conversing with _'him'_.

"Tsk! Tsk! ...Someone got up on the wrong side of the cave!" Zeref shook his head and grinned. Acnologia on the other hand wasn't amused. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and leaned against the side of his cave. Crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes never once left their intended target.

"What do you want?" His teeth glistened as his brow curled. If looks could kill Zeref would be dead several times over at this point!

"With all of your power, you could easily rule this world!... Yet you lie here day in, day out watching the world go by!"

"...And what of it?" Acnologia snared at the mage before him. The mere sight of his greatest mistake sent shivers down Zeref's spine.

"This is what you have done with the gift I bestowed upon you all those years ago!" Tensions flared as Acnologia inched closer to the Black Mage. "Fool!" He spat!

"FOOL!..." Acnologia roared as he disappeared and reappeared behind the Black Mage. "Fool, you say!" Zeref could feel the heat as a hot breath caressed his neck and the cold flesh of the Chaos Dragon caressed his neck. The hairs on the back of his neck stood erect as a wet moist tongue inched up his neck and stopped at the base of his ear "Choose your next words wisely!" The beast snickered as he opened his mouth wide and bared his fangs - A feral growl rang through the Black Mages ear and he was starting to regret his decision to approach this dragon.

"J-Join m-me!..." Zeref stuttered but quickly he composed himself. Clearing his throat, he slowly turned around and was shocked when he came face to snout with the Dark Dragon. "I-I'm amassing an army to bring hell to this land!" _'How did he change form so quickly?'_ Zeref thought as he raised his head slightly and swallowed deeply, clearing the lump in his throat.

"And why would I join you... Besides wasn't your goal to die!" The dragon smirked.

"It was but E.N.D. isn't capable of doing what I created him for, so..." Acnologia reared back and opened his mouth. A magic circle formed in front of him as he focused his magic on the mage before him. Zeref closed his eyes for a moment and then they snapped open and a black mist seeped from his body turning everything in it's path to ash.

"...I guess its come to this then!" Zeref said as he shook his head. He knew getting the stubborn Dragon to follow his lead would be difficult but he didn't think it would escalate to this so quickly!

As the wave of death washed over Acnologia he laughed. Not a normal laugh but a bust-your-gut roll on the ground kind of laugh, one that left Zeref questioning the towering Dragon's sanity. ...But as quickly as the laughter had started it stopped as a focused beam of white energy wrapped in a blue spiral crashed into the Death Mage. When the smoke cleared, Zeref was still standing in the same spot he was prior to the attack but everything behind him was obliterated, including the cave Acnologia had earlier called, his home!

"Damn-it, that was my favourite jacket!" Zeref exclaimed as he tossed the charred piece of clothing aside and waved his hand in front of himself and a new coat formed. "You know my curse won't allow me to die, that was futile!"

"I disagree!" Acnologia snickered as Zeref looked on, perplexed. "I've always hated that coat!"

"Rock... Hard place..." Zeref raised one palm and then the other as he measured the weight of their predicament. "This is going to get us nowhere!"

"True!... So what do you suggest!"

"A wager!"

"..."

"You've piqued my interest, continue!" Zeref smirked as a thought burned through his mind. It was devilish... _'Absolutely perfect!'_ He laughed to himself. If he can't destroy Acnologia, then he would use one of his minions to do the job for him and he had the perfect candidate in mind.

"A vessel! ...Or in Dragon's terms, a Slayer!" Zeref grinned. _'This would be perfect'_ , he thought.

The Dragon reared back on its hind legs and unleashed a mighty roar towards the heavens. He knew this black-hearted mage was bad news, he just didn't realize until now that he was _stupid_ as well.

""A Slayer," you say!... Really!... I thought you were smarter than that!" Acnologia laughed and leaned forward until he was but a few inches from Zeref. "These weak humans couldn't house a fraction of what's contained in me! They would shrivel up and perish!"

"Perish!?... Yet here you stand!..." Zeref smirked. "...Perhaps the great Dragon King is nothing more than a snivelling coward!"

"I've bathed in the blood of countless Dragons and fed off their powers. I am all that remains of their kind and I will not give that foul species a chance, albeit a small one, to be reborn!... _I owe it to him!_ "

"So I am to assume you will not accept my wager?" The dark mage tilted his head to the side and glared up at the towering beast.

"No!... I accept your wager but I will handle this in my own way, on my own terms!" He grinned.

"Acceptable!..." Zeref nodded his approval, turned around and walked towards the tree-line but stopped, paused for a moment and spoke again. "...The terms of the wager will be decided at a later date!" ...And he disappeared into the forest. A loud roar echoed through the hills as the Chaos Dragon took to the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

 _ **Two days later near Tenrou Island...**_

For two days straight Acnologia had not landed as his stress level was at max. His encounter with Zeref weighed heavily on his mind and he was in search of a vessel; a target to be more precise and his target, Fairy Tail was just ahead!

If he knew Zeref like he thought, then his younger brother would most assuredly be his avatar and Acnologia figured he would search out one of the young Dragneel's S-Class comrades in hopes that one of them would have a magic container large enough to house what he would give them. But there were no guarantees of that happening...

...He remembered the last encounter he had with a mage from Fairy Tail and it was like swatting flies. He hoped that among those that he could sense on Tenrou Island, there would be that one special person, who unlike the crash mage he fought years ago, could act as his vessel and survive not only the ritual but the training to come! He had little faith that he would find such a mage among that lowly guild because his earlier encounter many years ago did not impress him!

As he approached the island his senses were in overdrive as he searched for a candidate and then it happened... His senses detected a possible target! It was a surprise to say the least but the more he focused on the mage's power the more he realized he'd felt, _'no'_ feasted on this _rare_ power before and it tasted divine! ...This would be a good day for him, a very good day indeed but it would be the beginning of a very bad day for his chosen vessel!

He released a mighty roar as he dove down towards the island. Just before he landed he caught sight of his intended target retreating to the other side of the clearing where he landed. He reared back and released a might ear-splitting roar...

 _It had begun!_

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_


	2. CH 2 - Attack!

**Sorry about how late this chapter is! I've been up to my ears with work around the house over the past few weeks but now it's a bit more relaxing! For those familiar with construction, I had a load-bearing wall I had to replace and it was a beast to do by myself... It wore me out both physically and mentally! LOL Thank Mavis it's done!**

 **As for this chapter... Well, prepare yourselves for - _anything!_**

 **Also thank you for your support and I'll respond to everyone/reviews next update! So please fav, follow and review!**

* * *

For more than four hundred years he had terrorized both human and mage alike and it had pleased him to no end but recently it had become a disappointment as the more he watched humans the more he realized that he was getting tired of watching them. With Zeref's wager a thought had occurred to him perhaps a little excitement was what he needed in his life.

A war with Zeref could prove to be amusing but it was also not without it's drawbacks, the least of which was the amount of energy required to continue an assault against the cursed mage and he wasn't interested in any that, but...

...The distraction of having a play-thing for his amusement really did seem like a fine way to pass some time. He had hoped he would find a worthy vessel but he never imagined he would find something delightfully stimulating as a _'Heartfilia!'_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Attack!  
**

* * *

As the great beast circled the enchanted island he noticed several mages running towards a clearing and that's when he saw her... She had blonde hair, large breasts, a perfectly proportioned figure and to cap it off, he could smell the sweet aroma of Celestial Magic seeping from her. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that he was looking at _'her'_ but that couldn't be as she had been dead for more than four hundred years! _'No'_ , she wasn't _'her'_ but she had to be a descendant, there was no denying it - she was a _'Heatfilia'_ and she was now his prime candidate to receive his gift.

Whether she liked it or not, she was going to fulfil his desires and there wasn't a damned thing she or any other pathetic mage on that island could do to stop him... He quickly formulated a plan and dove at break-neck speed towards the clearing and landed with a mighty crash. A loud earth-shattering roar pierced the air, causing a sonic boom. A wave of debris and sound rushed out in all directions from the great beast. As everyone lowered their heads and covered their eyes against the onslaught, he put his plan into motion...

As Acnologia scanned the area for the blonde girl, the one that he had seen just a brief moment ago, he groaned! He could easily smell the distinct aroma of Celestial Magic but it was mixed in with other scents and that frustrated the beast. So with a mighty roar he scorched a path of destruction between himself and the beach... Utter destruction rained across the land and then his eyes caught sight of a small blonde-haired girl running for cover but before he could move against her a rather large annoyance halted his advance...

* * *

...Resting high a-top a large tree, Acnologia laughed as he glared down at the island below and all those confused mages scurry about. It had been all too easy to deceive those fools and it sent a feeling of euphoria through him - it was a pleasure he hadn't felt for sometime!

He looked out over the horizon and spotted a ship hovering above the waves and a familiar scent stole his focus for a moment, it was the Black Mage, Zeref, who he could hear singing his praises but he had no interest in him at the moment, his pray awaited! He smirked and then disappeared from the tree top.

Acnologia landed with a mighty crash that shook the ground but due the confusion his _phantom_ had caused no one had noticed the great dragon land or his movement towards a certain blonde-haired girl cowering behind a large bolder. With her knees pulled tightly to her chest she shook with fear from the beast that her master was fighting. He had ordered everyone to run but she had stumbled and in her moment of confusion she found herself hiding and separated from her comrades.

He could smell her fear and he enjoyed its sweet yet hauntingly familiar aroma. Something which left him a little confused but also excited! He knew she was a Celestial mage and he also knew that she was a descendant of Anna Heartfilia but there was something else, something that he just couldn't understand. What was he smelling, better yet, feeling, he didn't know so he shrugged it off as familiarity!

With a flick of his powerful neck, he knocked the large boulder to the side exposing the cowering girl who fell backwards when her support had so suddenly vanished. It took a moment for her gain her senses and when she stared up from her position on the ground she felt as if her world had come crashing down around her. She could feel his hot breath crawl over her skin and she thought she had slipped into some nasty dream but this was no dream!

She opened her mouth to speak but only an inaudible squeak could be heard. Try as she did, nothing would escape her lips and the beast smirked.

Acnologia took a long deep breath and released it slowly... A wave of hot air washed over the terrified girl as he leaned forward and spoke, "Heartfilia?" The blonde's eyes shot open at the mention of her name and she laid there dumb-founded. She attempted to respond to the giant dragon but nothing happened, only silence.

"..."

"Well?" Acnologia growled and yet there was still no response from her. He was starting to loose his patience with terrified blonde beneath him. "Would killing one of your friends loosen your tongue?" He asked as he trained his eyes on another blonde running along side others who had returned to face his phantom. The beast licked his lips, "she looks quite tasty!"

"N-No!... D-Don't harm t-them!" The crying blonde begged which bought a smile to the great beast's snout. He had finally gotten the attention of the Heartfilia and now the fun could begin.

"Good!... She speaks!"

"..."

"I thought you might be a mute for a moment!" Lucy stared up at the beast and wiped her tear stained face. She was confused, why was he here and what did he want with her?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself and then screamed at the top of her lungs, "NATSSSUUUUU!" Her heart began to race as Acnologia seemed agitated. He reared back and released a mighty roar but Lucy slowly pulled herself to her feet and stared over at her comrades who never took any notice of her scream or the towering dragon's roaring above her.

"That hurt!..." Acnologia glared down at the blonde mage. His eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth, "...don't ever do that again!" He laughed deeply and eased his expression, "They can't hear or see us anyway, my phantom has seen to that!" Lucy looked towards her friends and they were indeed oblivious to her or the towering dragon in front of her.

"S-Sorry!" Lucy nervously stuttered as she took a few steps back. She looked to the right and then to the left as she attempted to formulate a plan of escape but escape would be difficult even as she traced her hand over her keys she still could not see any way out of this situation.

Acnologia smirked when he realized what she was up to. He cast a small magic circle over her right hand which was caressing her keys and they glowed for a moment and then dropped to the ground. Their once golden sheen was now dark and lacklustre. Lucy could immediately feel all her contracts disappear... She was now alone and magic-less!

"W-What did you do?" Lucy screamed as she fell to her knees and inspected her keys. They were dull and lifeless and she felt no life-force from her keys!... She was alone, unprotected and at the mercy of the beast!

"Simple!" He chuckled, "I rendered your keys, your so-called friends, useless!"

"But that's not possible!" Lucy growled as she rose to her feet. A sudden burst of bravery catapulted her to stand face to chin with the great beast, it was a stand-off she would surely loose but she was not going to accept this, no matter the outcome.

"Oh I assure you it is possible! ...For me, it's child's play!"

"Return my contracts!" Lucy shouted at the black dragon who cringed once again. That loud piercing voice starting to rub him the wrong way and he was growing tired of not only this place but this awkward discussion.

"NO!" He roared in her face causing her to tumble back several feet. "I'm tired of this game!"

Lucy shook the cobwebs from her head and pulled herself back up to her feet once again. With new-found determination, she marched back to the dragon and glared up at him. "Well I'm not, so return my contracts!... NOW!" She growled!

"Fine!... But under one condition!" He smirked when he realized that not only had she finally shut-up but was now listening intently. "Join me and become my vessel!"

"Your WHAT!" She screamed but that was the last straw as the great beast now lost his cool and calm demeanour. He turned his head and released a blast of energy from his mouth that coursed through the air and destroyed a nearby hill. It nearly hit his phantom and those the it was fighting but he didn't care, as anything was better than her high-pitched squeals.

"The next one destroys your friends... Now shut-the-fuck-up-and-listen!" He growled. "I will only say this once... Join me as my vessel or watch your oblivious friends die! ...Choose!"

A new wave of fear washed over Lucy as she realized she had pushed the beast too far and she had now endangered not only herself but her friends as well.

"V-Vessel!?" Acnologia growled as the small blonde spoke. He was done! ...Feed-up to be more precise and he was ready to move forward.

"Enough talk!..." He said as he stared into her fear-filled eyes and gave her one final chance. "...It's you or them! Now choose!"

Lucy's heart was pounding in her chest and she strained to suck air into her lungs. She was nervous, scared, apprehensive and at one point in time, terrified but nothing compared to the feeling of dread that enveloped her at this moment. Her palms were sweaty and perspiration rolled down her temples pooling on her cheeks before dropping to the ground. ...The noise was deafening and then she felt the indignation of a warm liquid running down the inside of her legs and she now knew fear.

Acnologia could hear her racing heartbeat... Thump... Thump... Thump...

"Choose!" Acnologia growled as he nudged her with his snout causing her to stumble back a step but she regained her balance and swallowed hard.

"M-Me!... I'll do it" She mumbled and then swallowed hard again as she tried to moisten her parched mouth.

"Done!" Acnologia pulled back a few feet, opened his mouth wide and roared. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as his phantom vanished, which startled the mages that had been battling this _'apparition'_ for what seemed like an eternity. They all looked over and watched in terror as the great beast open its mouth wide and lunged forward, a moment later the light of Fairy Tail disappeared as Acnologia snapped his mouth closed...

...The sound of bones snapping echoed through the air and the sight of flesh being ripped from bones sent mages to their knees. Some emptied their stomachs while others stood there staring in disbelief as they watched Acnologia spin towards them. His lip curled up exposing not only his blood stained teeth but also a mangled leg which dropped from his mouth as he moved. He snapped his head up towards the sky and opened his mouth at the same time revealing their friend, who was flung high into the air. She screamed in agony as she reached the zenith of her ascent. The beast below jumped into the air with his mouth wide open and Lucy Heartfilia disappeared into the jaws of the beast... As he swallowed she was gone!

With a mighty roar he soared high into the evening sky. With one last show of power he pulled in the air around himself and released a mighty blast of energy at the island... A moment later the island was gone.

He circled for a few minutes and then he disappeared over the horizon, all-the-while Zeref cursed the black dragon! ...But he knew they would meet again, very soon!

* * *

 _ **Hmmm!... Would that qualify as a cliffhanger? LOL**_

 _ **I welcome your comments and reviews!**_

 _ **BTW, I normally don't do this but as it's an odd pairing, let me know if you have any suggestions for Acnologia and Lucy!**_

 **Next chapter will be up A-LOT faster than this one! 7-10 days!**


	3. CH 3 - Acno Logia!

**I won't say much except... I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Oh... If you haven't read chapter 513 of Fairy Tail then you should read that first as this chapter has a little spoiler! ;)**

* * *

She had never felt fear like that before, it was an odd feeling! Lucy had lived her life always thinking of others - to the point that she was willing to sacrifice herself for them... But she never dreamed in a million years that her sacrifice would be so painful!

The moment she felt her body break, she knew that this was the end of all she knew or the beginning of something else...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Acno Logia!**

* * *

Lucy had wondered in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity... All her senses told her she was alone and she felt terrified as she slowly inched forward or what she thought was forward.

She had been in this state of limbo for so long that she had no idea what day or year it was. Time felt as if it stood still and when the last of her resolve disappeared she collapsed and slipped into unconsciousness! But she wasn't alone...

* * *

Off in the distance two large golden eyes pierced through the darkness and slowly the dark became light and an image of a newborn child opening his eyes for the very first time.

Lucy shook her head as she was awakened by the sound of this child crying and its glorious entry into the world. Innocent and mild, the child was cleaned and swaddled in fine linen and handed to a beautiful blue-eyed woman who was drenched in sweat. Her smile illuminated the room as her husband reached forward and kissed her cheek - they finally had what they both had dreamed off for so long, a child, _'no'_ a son!

Lucy slowly rose to her feet and began to walk cautiously towards the new family gathered in a small darkened room. The closer she got the more she realized that she was nothing but an apparition, an outsider, watching as _'his'_ story began! She slid past the edge of the bed and came to a stop only inches from the child nestled in its mother's loving arms. Lucy she was fascinated with this innocent young one and she could only imagine who she was watching and then to her amazement the child reached forward and caressed her cheek and whispered her name... _"Heartfilia!"_ ...And everything faded to black as she slipped to the floor, once again, unconscious!

* * *

Again two golden eyes illuminated the darkness and a young white-haired boy who was no more than four years old was racked with sorrow as he clung to a tombstone that contained two names... Ansten and Miranda Logia! The child was alone!

A low whimpering bought Lucy back to reality and her eyes widened as she once again became a spectator to this child's life! _'Who was he?'_ She thought as she slowly started to move towards the distraught child but stopped when an eerie _'roar'_ pierced the morning air. She looked around for the source of the painful roar and then gasped as she saw a large golden dragon circling high above...

She quickly ran towards the child and attempted to pick him up and run away but she was stopped by the hand of a large man with a long golden mane. His golden eyes glistened as he slid past her and walked towards the white-haired child. He stopped, knelled down and pulled the young boy into his warm embrace and the child sank into the large man's embrace, crying!

"Shhhh!..." The golden-haired man said... His calm and loving demeanor told Lucy that this man was someone that not only could be trusted but was someone who cared deeply for this child and she smiled for the first time since she had died. "...There, there my boy!... I'm here now and everything will be alright!"

The boy nodded and tightened his grip on the large man and within moments his tears dried and a smile appeared on his face. He raised his head and slowly turned his attention to the blonde woman standing behind them and he whispered to the man who held him tight. "Drako!... The _Heartfilia_ is here - Isn't she?"

The Large man nodded as he rose to his feet with the child securely in his arms... "Yes Acky, the _Heartfilia_ will always be here with you!" He said as he pointed to the boy's heart. He smiled at Acky and then turned his attention to a confused Lucy and he grinned as he watched her eyes slowly roll back into their sockets... Her eye lids fluttered and she fell to the ground, once again, unconscious!

* * *

This scenario played out multiple times until the child grew into a tall, handsome young man with long flowing white locks. His good looks paled in comparison to his mild mannered personality and quick wit! The once teary-eyed child had now became a fun loving man, who grew into a strong and extremely intelligent mage that loved and worshiped the ground his adopted father walked on. Their bond was strong but that was about to change...

Lucy slowly opened her and she gasped when she saw the white-haired man sitting on a large rock at the edge of a river. He was resting his head against a blonde-haired woman's shoulder who looked so much like her that it scared and confused her for a moment.

"Acno Logia!..." She woman groaned as she attempted to stir the young man who was nearly asleep against her shoulder. "Please don't fall asleep!" The man grumbled but slowly raised his head and gave her a toothy smile.

"Sorry Anna!... I didn't get much sleep! I'm not used to being by myself and Dad's still at the Dragon Elders meeting with the Dragon King!..." Acky sighed as he grabbed a handful of stones and started skipping them across the water. His father had been gone for nearly a week and the young mage was now getting a little anxious. "...He should have been back two days ago!" He growled.

"Don't worry Acky!" The young blonde said as she wrapped her arms around the twenty year old mage and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm not as trusting as you are Anna..." Acky slowly turned around and threw his arm over her shoulder and leaned against her. "...I just have a hard time believing that the Great Fire Dragon King has turned over a new leaf and now wants to work with humans instead of against them!... It just doesn't sit well with me! Besides, rumor has it that the wishy-washy Fire Dragon was the one who destroyed that small village two years ago killing everyone! ...I also heard there was one survivor, a young boy and now there's rumblings coming from the Mildian Magic Academy of that same boy messing with forbidden magics!"

"...Acno, those are only rumors! We have to give him a chance! Everyone deserves that much! ...Even Drako was willing to speak with the Fire Dragon King, Igneel and h..." She stopped when a loud gasp behind them caught her attention but before she could turn to see who had made such a noise, Acno pulled her head tightly into his chest and shushed her.

"Perhaps!... But I doubt it!" Acno said as glanced towards Lucy and grinned.

"I don't know!..." Anna mumbled and then her eyes lit up and her demeanor lightened as she spoke again. "I hear from Drako that you have a new girlfriend!"

"Ya!... We've been seeing each other for about four months now!" The white-haired man excitedly said but his excitement faltered as he remembered the fight he had with his father after he found out about him and her. "But..."

"Let me guess, Drako doesn't li..." Anna's voice faded to a whisper as the scene slowly started to haze over.

As Lucy watched the scene fade, she gasped at the mention of the name _'Igneel'_. Images of a pink-haired man flashed before her eyes and for some unknown reason she shook with anger before dropping to her knees. Her whole body began to convulse and once again the world went dark.

Little did Lucy know but the next time she opened her eyes she would come face to face with...

* * *

...And once again the same scenario played out but instead of golden eyes illuminating her path, it was a golden light which split the heavens and illuminated a desolate and crumbling town... One that had been utterly destroyed. High above hundreds of dragons circled and below an eerie scene unfolded. The roar of dragons was deafening and Lucy fell to her knees as she quickly clasped her hands over her ears to block out the deafening roar and then she saw it...

...There in the mist of a destroyed city was the remains of a large golden dragon. He was battered, bruised and missing a large portion of his chest. Around the great dragon stood three other dragons, who were also massive in stature but when compared to the golden dragon laying on the ground they seemed small and insignificant. They growled and snarled as they paced back and forth like hungry animals stalking their pray but as they attempted to get to the dead dragon their path was blocked by two mages.

One was a twenty year old white-haired man with tears streaming down his face. Lucy recognized him immediately as Acno Logia but it was the other mage that left her shocked the instant she realized who it was... The second mage was a familiar orange-haired spirit named Leo or Loki as she affectionately called him. She gasped when she finally realized that Acno Logia was a Celestial mage like herself... How she had missed that was beyond her!?

The two mages stood shoulder-to-shoulder as they prepared to attack the enraged dragons in an effort to protect the fallen dragon!

"Stand down my children!" A soft voice resonated through the crumbling town. Upon hearing the voice the dragons in the sky stopped roaring and the three dragons on the ground stopped pacing and reared back their heads as they searched for the voice that commanded them.

A moment later Lucy noticed two women walk past her. For a moment she thought she saw them glare at her but she shook it off. One woman she immediately recognized as Anna but the other woman she was not familiar with although she had a distinct feeling she'd seen this red-headed woman somewhere before or at-least she thought she had.

"Who are you?" The orange-haired man demanded.

"I am the one who created them!" The red-headed woman said as she proudly pointed towards the quite and calm dragons.

"E-Eileen!... A-Anna!..." Acno was stunned as he watched the two women stop right in front of him. "W-What are you doing here... T-together!?"

"Acky, you know this woman?" Leo asked as he glared at the unknown redhead.

"Sorry Leo!... I've been meaning to tell you but I just couldn't find the right time!" He said with a quiet sigh. "She... She's my girlfriend!"

As Acno Logia was about to speak again, he heard Eileen mumble a spell, "Age seal!" and a flash froze everyone and everything within view... And then it happened! A beam of pure energy struck Acno Logia in the chest and sent him crashing into the chest of his father, the golden dragon.

Eileen laughed as she lowered her hand and walked towards the fatally wounded Celestial mage. She knelled in front of the blood soaked mage who was now wheezing as he tried to steady his breathing but he was fading fast.

"You don't look so good sweety!... Perhaps you should rest for a while!" Eileen laughed as she reached down and caressed his cheek. His skin was pale and clammy and she knew he never had much time left.

"W-Why?" Acno said as he coughed and coughed until a trickle of blood flowed from his mouth.

"That's simple my dear... I created the dragons that you see all around us from a scale I stole from your gullible father, the Celestial Dragon, Drako... But that was more than a hundred years ago! Now I need another for a little experiment that Zeref wishes to try." Eileen laughed and a evil thought occurred to her and she leaned in and whispered to the fallen mage. "I should thank Drako for destroying Zeref's village, he was way to easy to manipulate, unlike you who I had to fuck in order to get what I wanted... Besides!... Using that stupid dragon was only way I could get to the little genius, Zeref Dragneel who wasn't very cooperative at all! He needed a little _"motivation"_ in order for him to aid me... So please thank Drako when you meet him in the afterlife!"

"W-wh-y?... A-An-na!... H-H-e-a-rt..." Acno Logia said as his eyes fell to the blonde woman across the field

"Sorry but she can't help you, no one can!... Besides, none here will remember any of this except for you and I!..." Eileen laughed as she rose to her feet and a large magic circle spread out from beneath her feet and encircled her, Acno and Drako and she mumbled a spell that dying mage couldn't understand but she stopped mid-sentence and patted her stomach and winked at the fading mage. "...Thank you for your donation! I'll use it well!"

As the redhead once again began to enchant her spell, Acno saw a blur of blonde hair send the red-headed mage to her knees just before she fell to her knees in front of him. He could now see her face which was now bathed in a warm golden aura and as soon as she leaned forward he smiled. He closed his eyes for the final time and the last thing he remembered as he mumbled the name _'Heartfilia'_ was a gentle hand caress his cheek and then...

...A flash of golden light illuminated the magic circle and Lucy, Acno Logia and Drako disappeared. When the golden light dissipated a large black dragon stood before a stunned redhead...

...Acnologia the Chaos Dragon was born!

* * *

Somewhere in the darkness, three figures stood dazed! One was a blonde-haired woman, the second was an older man with a long golden mane and the final figure had long flowing white locks!

"Okay... I know you both have questions but I don't have much time..." The golden-haired man said as he and Lucy started to fade. "You and Lucy now share a deep bond as your souls are now connected... You could call her your _'soulmate'_ , if you will!" Lucy blushed as she quickly faded away. "...And finally Acky!... Destroy those abominations... Every last single dragon, destroy them all!" He growled!

"Why?" Acnologia asked but it was too late as he watched the two people he felt the closest to fade away. As he slowly started to open his eyes and see the world for the first time as a dragon he heard a faint female voice whisper in his head. _'Find me!...'_ "I will he growled as he started attacking the dragons around him with a new-found level of viciousness. This was the beginning of the end for dragon kind...

* * *

Some where in a cave high in the hills a white-haired man lays a battered and disfigured body on the ground... I finally found the _'Heartfilia'_ \- my mate!

* * *

 **Finally done! Ya that was a fun ride! I'm sure you have questions about what happened... Hopefully the next chapter should clear many things up!**

 **Anyway tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

 _ **See you all next week with a few surprises! LOL**_


	4. CH 4 - The Heartfilia!

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Please read...**_

 **\- D** ** **uring the holidays** I did some thinking about this story and I came to a conclusion... This chapter felt unfinished! So I decided to pull the chapter and add to it! I hope you find it interesting...-**

 **The next chapter will see the return of Fairy Tail and boy are they in for a surprise! LOL  
**

 **I want to say a big thank you to those of you who have left a review they're really wonderful... Thank you for taking the time to leave a comment! I also want to thank those of you who have fav'ed and followed this story... Thank you!**

 **Have a Happy and Safe New Year and on with the next chapter... _Again!_ ;)  
**

* * *

Watching your life flash before your eyes would have a traumatic effect on anyone but to watch someone else life flash before your eyes... Well that could be even more disturbing and Lucy not only watched the birth of an innocent child but also the birth of the monster Acnologia!

What she never realized during her time with Acno Logia was that she wasn't watching his life unfold but she was watching her lif...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - The Heartfilia!**

* * *

It was two days later before the distraught dragon had returned to his home, not the cave he normally brooded in but a small stone mansion nestled high a-top a hillside over looking Magnolia. He had lived there for well over a hundred years and in all that time not a living soul, human or mage, had managed to get past his defences... They were impenetrable!

The day after he had returned to his hidden fortress he laid the mangled body of the _'Heartfilia'_ on a cold stone slab deep beneath his home and infused the remains with a substantial portion of his powers... From that moment on, a web-like cocoon enveloped her!

* * *

 _ **Two years later!...**_

* * *

For two years a large cocoon clung to a wall in a dark and damp corner of an old mansion over looking Magnolia. From the moment Acnologia had returned from Tenrou Island he had been feeding the broken remains of the _'Heartfilia'_ small portions of power - not a lot, just enough to sustain it's life-force as it developed and he could sense that the time was drawing near for her return. He hoped and prayed that she would return intact with what she was once missing, now returned!

Two days later a golden-haired woman with bright gold eyes emerged from her long slumber but to his disappointment, she appeared to be in some sort of stasis or coma. The waiting game continued for another two months before she finally showed any signs of wakening.

"Pappa!..." A soft female voice said from the doorway. She was a five year old girl with long blonde hair pulled high into a tight pony-tail. She wore a ground length blue satin dress that fluttered behind her as she raced across the room. "Ahhhh!... She hatched!" Yelled the excited little girl who was jumping up and down as she attempted to see the woman laying on the cold slab. Acno smiled and gently pulled the young girl into his arms.

"Yes Mystra!" Acnologia said as he reached down and ran his free hand through his mates glistening blonde hair.

"She's so pretty!..." Mystra said but then gasped when she saw a golden swirl tattoo on the woman's right cheek. "...It's just like ours!" She smiled as she ran her hand down Acnologia's face.

"Of course... She's your mother after-all!" Acno smirked as his heightened senses caught the scent of another child running through the door.

"Daddy!... Daddy!... There's a man at the doo..." A loud blonde haired girl screamed as she came to a screeching halt only a few feet from the slab but stopped and froze when she heard the white-haired man growl and put her twin sister down at her side.

"Astra!... Mystra!..." He growled and they both snapped to attention at the sound of their father's voice. "Stay here and don't move!" Both girls obediently nodded as they watched their father disappear in a cloud of black smoke.

"What's wrong Astra?... Who wants pappa?" Astra shrugged and then gasped as she noticed the cocoon was gone. "She hatched!" She excitedly exclaimed as she jumped up on the stone slab and carefully scanned the woman at her feet.

"Is it really our mamma!" Astra excitedly asked as she stared at the woman before her and then down to her smiling sister who was happily nodding _'yes'_! "Yeaaa!" She screamed but was quickly stopped as a hand quickly cusped her mouth and she stared down at the blonde woman who was now cringing.

"Please don't scream!" Lucy exclaimed as she slowly sat up from her cold hard bed. "...W-Where am I?"

"Shhh!..." Mystra said as she jumped up on the slab and wrapped her arms around her older twin. "...The bad man is here!" She whispered.

But before Lucy could get any answers a foul smelling black fog crept across the floor and all three girls quickly pinched their noses and held their breath as the fog washed past them instantly killing several plants that clung to the walls. After what seemed like an eternity they all gasped for air as the foul stench from the black fog dissipated.

Mystra and Astra both relaxed and released a sigh of relief when they heard the faint noise of a door upstairs closing.

"Bad man!?... Who are you and where am I?" Lucy growled as she jumped off the table bolted out of the room and disappeared around the corner.

"Why would mamma ask questions and then disappear!" Astra said as she grabbed her sister's hand and ran out of the room following the scent of the woman who just left.

"Mother is confused... That's all!... Daddy said she might be!" Mystra said as she followed her sister up the stairs and into a large foyer where their father was now face-to-face with the irate woman that he had stood-over and protected for so long.

"Who are you and where am I?..." She growled as she poked the white-haired man in the chest! "...Who are you people?"

...But before she could get any answers everything went black and she fell to the floor as darkness enveloped her. A familiar feeling told her she was about to enter a world she had visited before!

* * *

This time instead of a pair of golden eyes illuminating the darkness, a large golden dragon appeared. It's scales glistened as rays of light from above reflected of it's body casting a heavenly light upon everything around her...

"We meet again, Heartfilia or should I say, Lucy!" He said with a smile as his golden scales quickly faded leaving a golden-haired man standing proud and tall before her.

"Y-Your him... The one from my dreams!" Lucy said as her eyes danced over the towering figure before her.

"Yes... and... no!" He smiled as he waved his hand and a table and two chairs appeared before them. He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to have a seat. When she was comfortable, he took a seat across from her. "That's better don't you think!" Lucy nodded her agreement.

"What's going on here?" She asked as she leaned forward and carefully examined the man before her.

"Hmmm!..." The Dragon exclaimed as he rubbed his chin and contemplated where he should begin. "First-things-first!... I'm Drako the Celestial Dragon and that white-haired man you met moments ago is my adopted son Acno Logia!"

"I'm not... No... I don't quite understand what any of this has to do with me and who are those children?... One of them called me, _"mamma"_!"

"Actually it has everything to do with you! More so than you would believe!... Maybe I should start with how this all began!" He paused as he watched the blonde smile and lean further forward hanging on every word he spoke.

"Well!... It all began many years ago! As you know Celestial beings can only walk among humans if they are summoned through the use of gate keys. A few Spirits, such as myself, who had no key were forbidden by law from leaving the Celestial Realm but I was bored and broke that rule and headed to Earthland. Suffice it to say, the Spirit King was pissed and banned me from returning. So I roamed Earthland for a very long time but as the years passed my life-force started to fade..."

"Loki!..." Lucy sighed. "...One of my Spirits had a similar experience!"

"I see, so you understand what was happening to me!..." Lucy thoughtfully nodded. "Anyway, to make a long story short, two mages found me and thanks to them and their unique magic's I was given a second chance at life. Because of their generous gift, I enjoyed a freedom I had never felt before but that changed when that witch got a hold of one of my scales... But that's another story!" Drako's warm demeanour changed and the man let loose a loud feral roar and then took a long deep breath to calm himself.

"Sorry about that!... Anyway back to my story!... I wanted to repay their kindness but they wouldn't accept anything from me! So for the next twenty years I followed them around and eventually they confessed their desire for a child. So I helped them out and used my magic to give them a _'little boost'_!..." He said with a mischievous grin and a quick wink. "From that moment on I became their protector but then the nightmare started..."

"Nightmare?..." Lucy asked but somewhere deep down inside her she knew what he was going to say and she involuntary mumbled, _"...Dragons!"_

"Correct!..." He smiled as he realized that he may have an easier job than he though as he tried to restore her memories. "...Yes! A plague known as _'Dragons'_ appeared! At first there were rumblings of a pair of dragons but within weeks there were sighting of four more and over the next few years the population of dragons exploded. There were literally thousands of them and they were all under the control of one mage... That bitch, Eileen!"

"I-I saw her in a dream... S-She killed Acno!" Lucy's lip started to flare and she didn't know why but her hands clenched into a fist and a low growl escaped her throat which shocked her. _'Why was she so angry at the mere mention of a single name!'_ She thought as she took a deep breath and tried to calm her pounding heart.

Drako smiled as he watched his charge's anger flare. He knew why she was livid but he needed her to figure that out for herself or she would never gain the memories she had lost, _'no'_ gave away to be more precise. As he watched a wave of golden magic pulse around her, he knew the _'Heartfila'_ was slowly awakening! It was only a matter of time before she realized that she was not who she had thought she was...

 _Her life and her story began the day he, Drako, the Clestial Dragon died!_

Lucy slowly started to calm down after her earlier flare up. It was something that she was not acustomed too and it concerned her, yet the golden-haired man smiled... He knew her defenses and years of built up frustration were slowly starting to fall away...

"I still don't understand what any of this has to do with me?"

* * *

"Well simply put, it has everything to do with you!... Drako smiled as he watched the girl tilt her head and stare back at him with a confused look in his eyes. "...You were there, _'no'_ , you've always been there!... After all you are the _'Heartfilia'_!"

"Well that doesn't clarify anything... As a matter of fact it only confuses me more!" Lucy sighed as she closed her eyes, lowered her head and rested it on the table. She was so confused and nothing made any sense to her... Drako, Acno Logia, the children, Tenrou, the past, none of it made any sense to her and then a realization struck her like a ton of bricks and she mumbled. "H-Heartfilia!?... Why do you and Acno keep referring to me as _'the Heartfilia'_?"

Loud boisterous laughter startled Lucy and her head snapped up as she watched the golden-haired man's laughter turn to a wide jawed grin and she knew she had finally hit on something!

"It's about time you asked that of me!... For that is the one question that I can answer miss Lucy!" He said as his grin disappeared and a thoughtful yet inquisitive expression crossed his face.

Her eyes widened at the mention of her name and a realization dawned on her... "Y-You called me L-Lucy!... You've never in all the times we spoke in my dreams, called me by that name!... Why?"

"Because you would not allow it!" He said as he leaned back in his chair and grinned. He knew this would set off a chain of memories that he hoped would lead to her restored memories.

"W-Why would I not allow it... I love my name! My mother and father gave it to me! They said they took it from the sign in front of their guild Love & Lucky which was missing a letter... I always loved that story!" She smiled as she fondly remembered her mother's warm smile.

"I'm affraid that isn't where your name came from... As a matter of fact, you named yourself when you were _"born"_ , so to speak!... Your name means _'Light'_ , as in..." Drako stopped and grinned as he leaned across the table and clasped his hands over hers and waited for the floodgates to open.

Then it happened! Her eyes rolled back into her head and she screamed at the top of her lungs. The loud ear-piercing scream continued for what seemed like minutes until it finally died down. Small droplets of moisture dripped from her brow and she groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and started to smile...

"Celestial Light!..." She happily exclaimed. "...I-I'm you!... I mean, I'm the new Celestial Dragon, representing the constellation of Draco!" And then a look of horror crept across her face as she stood up from the table but stumbled back, falling to the ground with a loud thump.

Drako jumped up and ran to her side and reached down to lend assistance and that's when he noticed his hand was slowly fading. He now knew that she remembered everything and his presence or her need of him was no more and he faded away along with the facade he or better yet, she had created for herself.

"It's all a lie... Mother, father, growing up as a Heartfilia... All a lie my mind created to protect me from the loneliness and heartache of being stuck four-hundred years in the future without Acky and my children!... Oh my god... My babies!" Lucy screamed as she ran back towards the small mansion at break-neck speed. Her memories had returned and she was not going to miss a single moment with her family.

* * *

 **X791, Port Hargeon... _It Begins!_**

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

 _ **Next chapter should be up before the end of the week.**_


End file.
